


At The Break Of Dawn

by veronicasalanderblack



Series: Marriage Is The Tomb Of Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves Without Teeth (Of Monster And Men) + Angeles (Elliott Smith)<br/>Sequel cuối cùng. Fic Việt nha bà con ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Break Of Dawn

Ở tuổi 23, Tom nghĩ rằng gã đã có tất cả: danh tiếng, công việc, tình yêu, vân vân và mây mây – những thứ tầm thường trong danh sách “phải có” của con người. Gã không mấy tự hào, nhưng cũng không thể cậui là thất vọng. Đời còn dài lắm.  
Cho đến khi gã gặp Harry James Potter, Tom nhận ra rằng gã chẳng có gì ngoài khao khát chiếm hữu cậu. Giống như con sói trong chuyện kể của Merope – cầu Chúa phù hộ linh hồn bà ấy – Tom săn đuổi Harry bằng tất cả những gì không phải là tình yêu, để chính con mồi của gã lại giam cầm Tom trong cái lồng sắt của một mối tình vụng trộm.  
Gã có yêu Harry không? Tom khịt mũi trước suy nghĩ ấy. Gã không tin vào tình yêu. Cuộc hôn nhân ngắn ngủi giữa cha mẹ gã là cái vệt nhơ nhuốc bắt nguồn từ sự ám ảnh của Merope với Thomas Riddle và lòng tham của cha gã đối với gia sản dòng họ Gaunt. ‘Làm gì có thứ là tình yêu trọn vẹn?’, Tom lắc đầu.  
Harry chẳng qua là con mồi của gã để hạ bệ James Potter, cũng chỉ là một cơ thể sưởi ấm giường gã không hơn không kém.  
Vậy tại sao gã lại chạy trốn khỏi nơi dung thân cuối cùng bên cạnh cậu ngay khi bầu trời bình minh rạn nứt tia sáng đầu tiên, với vết cào của Harry đau buốt như kim châm vào tim gã?

Ai mà biết cho được?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tom mê luyến Harry như đứa trẻ mới sinh khao khát hơi ấm từ mẹ Gã đổ lỗi cho Merope vì đã vội ra đi ngay khi gã vừa lọt lòng.  
Mẹ gã là một người phụ nữ yếu ớt, bởi bà tin vào tình yêu.  
Còn gã với Harry là gì, chính Tom cũng không hay biết. Thằng nhãi mắt xanh là rắc rối ở tuổi 16, là rượu bourbon mận đặc sánh ở ngưỡng 17. 18 tuổi, Harry lên giường với Tom lần đầu tiên – gã luôn hoài niệm đêm ấy như một người hoài niệm bữa ăn cuối cùng trước khi chết. Harry ở tuổi 19 là một cơn bão, và Tom để mặc bản thân bị cuốn vào tâm, để cậu rót đầy tim gã bằng những mảnh vỡ của tim cậu. 20 tuổi, Harry đang nhìn gã qua khóe mắt khi cậu nằm sấp xuống giường, lưng đầy những vết xanh tím của tay Tom, lặng yên nhìn gã bước ra khỏi nhà họ để trở về với vợ gã.  
Có lúc Tom nghĩ Harry không yêu gã. Gã mong chờ một cơn cuồng phong từ Harry khi gã lấy Hepzibah làm vợ và đẩy cậu vào góc tối vụng trộm như một cô nhân tình trong những bộ phim truyền hình rẻ tiền trên TV. Đáp lại, Harry lẳng cả bình hoa vào đầu gã, nhưng chỉ vì cậu phải nhận cái tin trời đánh ấy từ Hermione (Tom thề rằng khi cô ấy làm thư ký cho công ty, gã sẽ đày đọa Granger bằng đống thuế má khủng bố nhất trần đời). Thậm chí, Tom từng ác ý bỏ rơi Harry để “chăm lo”cho cô vợ của gã, chỉ để mong cậu nổi điên lên một lần vì ghen tuông.  
Nhưng Harry, Harry bé nhỏ, ngọt ngào và mãnh liệt của gã không hề giữ Tom lại một lần. Cậu luôn buông tay khi trời hửng sáng.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom có khổ sở không? Cưới một người như Hepzibah Smith, làm việc cho một công ty văn phòng phẩm với mức lương 8 đô la 1 giờ, và để Harry dần trôi khỏi kẽ tay?  
Gã phì cười, dậm chân ga thật mạnh. Chiếc Lexus lao thẳng xuống vách đá, khiến hơi thở Tom nghẹn lại trong cổ họng. Mặt biển xanh mướt, hệt như đôi mắt Harry.  
Harry chết lặng ngay khi Snape thông báo cho lớp nghỉ, vì lão phải đi dự đám tang của một người tên Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lão già mũi khoằm chờ cho cả lớp thu xếp ra về, chậm rãi trờ đến chỗ Harry. Ron ném cho cậu một cái nhìn đầy thông cảm , trước khi đóng cửa hội trường lại sau lưng.  
Tay Harry run lẩy bẩy khi cậu đông cứng trên ghế. Đầu óc cậu căng cứng như một quả bóng đầy hơi.  
“Potter?”  
“Tên con là Evans.”, Hrary trả lời, chớp mặt ngạc nhiên khi giọng cậu trôi đều đều trong không khí. Cả hai rơi vào yên lặng.  
“Harry…ta…”  
Cậu lắc đầu, ép cườm tay lên mắt. Cặp mắt kính bị vứt chỏng chơ trên mặt bàn.  
Tay Severus Snape đặt lên vai cậu khi nước mắt Harry chảy qua kẻ ngón tay cậu. Harry cúi gập người, miệng hé mở. Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu phát ra chìm trong tiếng nấc nghẹn sôi lục bục trong cổ họng, khi nước vẫn không ngừng rơi ướt đẫm trên áo. Cậu không thở được khi lồng ngực co thắt lại như thể ai đó vừa thụi một quả vào bụng. Snape siết chặt vai Harry.  
Tom đi rồi.  
“Con muốn gặp mẹ.”, Harry nghẹn ngào. Severus Snape gật đầu.

\------------------------------------------------

Harry đổ sụp xuống mộ mẹ cậu, tay chôn chặt dưới lớp cỏ xanh. Trán cậu tựa lên bia mộ, hệt như những lần Harry ôm mẹ Lily mà tựa đầu lên vai mẹ.  
“Mẹ ơi.”, Harry thì thào, mắt nhắm chặt. “T…Tom..”  
‘Tom chết rồi.’, cậu nghĩ, ‘Mẹ ơi, Tom chết rồi.’. Tay cậu cào lên mặt đất, và Harry gào lên như một con thú hoang.  
Tom của cậu đi rồi.  
Mọi chuyện sau đó mờ như một thước phim quay lỗi. Harry nhớ chú Sirius và (ngạc nhiên chưa?) Snape dìu cậu về biệt thự nhà Black. Harry nhớ Remus ôm cậu trên sô pha khi Lucius Malfoy đến, đặt di chúc của Tom vào lòng Harry. Harry nhớ cái ôm của Hermione, hay khi Ron vỗ vai cậu. Harry nhớ Cedric, Luna, Neville đi cùng cậu đến tiệm cà phê và về nhà. Harry nhớ Blaise Zabini và Draco Malfoy nắm lấy tay cậu – một cử chỉ hiếm hoi từ những đối thủ cũ – khi cậu đến dự đám tang.  
Harry nhớ góa phụ Hepzibah Riddle chỉ tay vào mặt cậu gào thét “Lỗi của mày.”  
Phải, là Harry giết chết Tom.  
“Sói chọn bạn một lần duy nhất trong đời.”, cậu nói vào bóng đêm, trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ ngập ngụa khói thuốc.

\-------------------------------------------------

Một tuần sau, cả thị trấn rúng động khi Hepzibah tự sát bằng thuốc độc. Hai ngày sau, họ bắt được thủ phạm – bà hầu gái già của gia đình Smith đã lú lẫn trộn thuốc vào ly socola nóng cho bà chủ. Đám tang được tiến hành trong yên tĩnh, và Harry chuốc say nó bằng kho whiskey của chú Sirius. Cậu bùng học, chốt chặt cửa phòng ngủ cho khách ở biệt thự nhà Black.  
Harry không dám đặt chân về nhà họ lần nữa. Cậu sợ mùi dầu gội và aftershave của Tom lẫn của mình còn vương trên những bức tường tăm tối trước bình minh.  
Ba tháng trôi qua. Hiệu trưởng Dumbledore chấp thuận cậu học tiếp năm ba tại nhà, chừng nào cậu còn sống sót trong ổ chăn tự tạo ở nhà chú Sirius. Harry chỉ chui ra khỏi ổ để ăn tối, bữa sáng và bữa trưa luôn được Remus chuẩn bị trong tủ lạnh.  
Bảy tháng. Một ngày mưa tầm tã, Hermione xông vào phòng và lôi Harry ra ngoài. Họ ăn pizza và xem Mean Girls lần thứ 59 trong đời. Ngày hôm sau, Harry xuất hiện ở trường như một xác chết biết đi. Molly đón cậu về với vị trí thợ bánh của tiệm, và cuộc đời cứ thế trôi.  
Nhưng khi Harry mở cửa nhà của cậu và Tom, bong bóng an toàn bao quanh cậu vỡ toác. Và Harry sụp đổ.  
“Tom.”  
“Tom ơi.”  
“Anh hứa rồi.”  
“Tom ơi…”  
“Tom.”  
“Em xin lỗi.”  
“Tom.”  
Ngón tay cậu luồn vào gối Tom, và cậu rơi xuống đêm đen không mộng mị.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry sững lại khi môi Cho Chang phủ lên môi cậu ướt át sau khi đội bóng trường rời khỏi lễ trao giải.  
Cậu nghe thấy tiếng cặp sinh đôi huýt sáo ầm ĩ, một gã ất ơ nào đấy gào lên “Hay lắm Evans!!”, hay như khi cô gái lùi lại, mặt đỏ bừng lên, Ginny nháy mắt một cách đầy ẩn ý.  
“Cậu sẽ đi chơi với mình chứ?”  
Cho hỏi, tựa sát vào ngực cậu, tay lùa qua tóc Harry dịu dàng.  
Harry thấy cậu gật đầu.  
Nhưng thẳm sâu trong lòng, cậu biết cậu không thể làm được. Cổ Harry, nơi vết răng Tom đã mờ, nhói lên như trừng phạt.  
Harry bắt đầu hẹn hò. Đầu tiên là Cho Chang, mối tình đầu của cậu suốt mấy năm tiểu học. Kế đó là Theodore Nott, họ chia tay nhau sau ba tuần khi Theodore phát hiện bạn gái cũ nó mang bầu và quay trở lại với cô ấy. Ginny mời cậu đi xem phim chừng vài lần trước khi hôn lên má Harry “chúng ta chỉ nên làm bạn”. Cedric phá lên cười khi Harry rên lên đầy buồn bực trong buổi tập, vò tóc cậu khiến chúng xù dựng đứng như lông nhím.  
‘Chính thức rồi.’, Harry James Evans-Black, vì chú Sirius quá kiên nhẫn trong chuyện nhận nuôi Harry và để họ mẹ nó trước họ chú như thể đó là điểu hiển nhiên nhất, rú lên vào gối. Cậu sẽ chết già trong cô độc, bởi gã khốn nạn điển trai Tom-chết dẫm-Marvolo-chết dẫm-Riddle lao đầu xuống biển và bóp vụn tim cậu trong cái đám sắt vụn họ câu từ dưới nước lên.  
“Em ghét anh.”  
Harry lẩm bẩm, tay hơi co lại như thể tay Tom vẫn đang đan vào tay cậu, nhẫn cưới hay không.  
“Đùa thôi, em yêu anh lắm.”  
Cậu lăn qua phía giường của Tom, mơ đến những đêm gã ôm cậu vào lòng.  
Harry không bao giờ dùng lại mùi dầu gội, hay aftershave cũ nữa. Cậu sợ phải nhớ đến Tom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rõ ràng Hepzibah Smith (cậu từ chối gọi ả là Riddle lần nữa) ghét Harry đến tận cùng. Bằng chứng là cho dù ả đã ở dưới ba tấc đất các kiểu, Hepzibah vẫn sắp xếp để Harry xuống mồ cùng ả ta cho bằng được. Một năm sau khi ả chết, Harry bị cháu trai ả - Zachariah Smith, tên khốn vẫn hay bắt nạt bọn năm nhất hồi bọn cậu còn học trung học – lôi vào một căn hẻm. Họ quần nhau tơi tả, nhưng số Harry vẫn luôn là số con rệp. Smith đem cả đồng bọn đến, và cổ Harry bị cứa toạc.  
Máu khắp nơi, huy hoàng dễ sợ. Bấm nút gọi 911, Harry co người trong đống rác cuối hẻm, tay ấn chặt cho máu khỏi tóe ra quanh họng. Cậu mơ màng, nghĩ về tay Tom trượt trên hông khi gã ôm cậu, và mỉm cười.  
‘Chó chết thật!’, Harry chọi thanh Snicker vào tường. Bác sĩ Delacour thở dài, vỗ vỗ vai cậu.  
Harry không thể nói được nữa – thanh quản cậu đã đứt rồi. Cậu câm vĩnh viễn. Điều an ủi duy nhất là họ túm được gã Smith và đồng bọn trước khi chúng đào thoát qua biên giới, và Sirius đảm bảo rằng chúng sẽ mọt xương trong tù.  
Luna lén lút đút cho cậu một chai brandy và cuốn sách dạy thủ ngữ. Nốc lấy một ngụm cho chắc ăn, Harry bắt đầu đọc trước khi y tá tiêm thêm một liều thuốc giảm đau nữa. Có Chúa mới biết khi nào người cậu mới hết tê dại và bồng bềnh trôi như thế này….  
3 ngày sau, Harry được thả về. Cậu nướng chín mơ ước trở thành cảnh sát trong nỗ lực mở nắp can súp với đôi bàn tay bầm giập, và thẫn thờ viết luận án tốt nghiệp trên máy tính với ống hút ngậm trong miệng. Chiếc xe lăn vướng víu khắp mọi nơi, còn dải băng bó quanh họng như một lời nhắc càn rỡ mà tàn bạo: Harry James Evans-Black, 21 tuổi, mất đi tình yêu duy nhất của đời cậu và một mái nhà tử tế, hiện không nói được và vô dụng hơn một con chó mới sinh.  
Remus mỉm cười khi cậu nguyệch ngoạc viết điều ấy trên giấy: “Con có mọi người mà.”  
Phải, cậu luôn có chú Sirius, Remus, đám bạn, thậm chí còn làm lành được với thầy Snape và Malfoy. Nhưng Harry mất quá nhiều.  
Cậu mất Tom rồi.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Con chắc chứ Harry?”  
Chàng trai mắt xanh gật đầu, ký nhanh lên giấy. Thầy Dumbledore gật gù, mắt hấp háy xanh sau vành kính bán nguyệt.  
“Chào mừng con, Harry Evans-Black, đến với Hogwarts. Hay ta nên gọi con là huấn luyện viên Evans-Black nhỉ?”

Điều lợi nhất khi một người câm làm huấn luyện viên cho đội bóng trường là gì?

Đó là Harry có thể chửi thề thoải mái không sợ bị phát hiện (có mấy ai học thủ ngữ đâu?), có thể viện cớ mà ném bóng vào đầu những thằng sinh viên hợm hĩnh mà không bị Hiệu trưởng McGonnagall gọi lên văn phòng, có thể ra hiệu cho từng cầu thủ một cách rất ư là nhanh chóng (ok, có lẽ cậu cũng làm căng khi ép bọn nhỏ học thủ ngữ để giao tiếp)….  
Đời mà, lấy cái gì làm ơn trả lại ngần ấy chứ?  
Hơn nữa, cậu vẫn dùng bảng và phấn để viết. Và thú vui của giáo viên chẳng phải là ném phấn lên đầu học sinh hay sao?  
/Lamore đồ đần/, Harry rê mẩu phấn trên bảng. Đám sinh viên hí hí cười khi thằng nhóc Lamore rụt cổ. Cậu thở dài, gãi đầu rồi huýt còi, lùa học trò giải tán.  
Dẫu rằng công việc huấn luyện viên lương bổng cũng khá, thậm chí tiệm Gryffindor cũng làm ăn nên ra (Ron hết sức tự hào mà khoe khoang về mấy món bánh ngọt của Harry); cậu vẫn làm thêm tại một quán bar gần nhà. Không gì nhiều, chỉ pha mấy đồ uống lặt vặt, cười duyên dáng để lột tiền boa của mấy cô nàng ngây thơ và tranh thủ đe dọa đám nhãi ranh chưa đủ tuổi với kiểu nhìn lom lom như Severus (Snape và cậu hợp rơ nhau đến kinh ngạc trong chuyện chấn chỉnh kỷ luật sinh viên ở Hogswart). 

Điện thoại Harry lóe lên.  
Hermione: {Tớ được nhận vào DE rồi. Tối nay chỗ cậu làm nhé?}  
Harry mỉm cười, gõ icon mặt cười gửi lại. Hermione quả không hổ là nữ sinh xuất sắc nhất trong lứa bọn cậu – cô nàng học tiếp thạc sĩ tại Cambridge, rồi quay về và nộp thẳng vào vị trí thư ký của tập đoàn DE – đồng sở hữu của nhà Malfoy và Voldemort. Nhắc đến cái tên đó….  
Sorvolo Elvis Voldemort. Nghe tên đã thấy hợm hĩnh, lắm của và quý tộc đến gai cả người. Tay này xuất hiện ở thị trấn hồi đầu xuân, cùng với Malfoy và Severus, gã lập nên tập đoàn DE chuyên sản xuất và buôn bán vũ khí. Hẳn là con ông cháu cha gì nên tay này mới rủng rỉnh tiền mà câu được người như Lucius Malfoy, và cũng ngần ấy tài năng đủ để lôi cuốn Severus lẫn Hermione. Mà càng thiên tài càng gàn dở: chưa ai từng nhìn thấy Voldemort. Tay này sống y như hiền triết trên tầng cao nhất của tháp Emerald, thậm chí chỉ đặt mua nhu yếu phẩm giao đến tận nhà. Gàn dở, Sirius lẩm bẩm, khiến Ron sặc cười và Hermione cau có nhéo hông chú một cái.  
Tim Harry hơi thắt lại – giá như Tom còn sống, có lẽ gã cũng hợp tác với tay Voldemort này đi?

“Oi, Harry, bồ định đi không?”  
Dứt ra khỏi mớ suy nghĩ rối rắm, Harry chạy xuống chỗ Lee Jordan đang chờ. Họ làm cùng nhau tại quán bar, và khi Harry không thể giao tiếp thì mồm Jordan nói át cả phần cậu, tía lia tía lia hệt như những lần bình luận bóng đá cho Hogswart (Harry biết tỏng là Lee cố tình làm vậy để gây chú ý với giáo sư McGonnagall mà thôi, bà ấy vốn nghiêm túc lắm mà).

\--------------------------------------------

“Harry.”  
Hermione choàng tay ôm cậu, mái tóc xù nổi tiếng bay phấp phới sau lưng. Harry siết chặt tay quanh lưng cô bạn mình, đẩy ngay một ly Coke trên mặt bàn. Cô nàng chả bao giờ uống rượu hết, phần đó thuộc về sở trường của Ron rồi.  
“Sáng nay bên hội đồng vừa gọi tớ xong. Chúa ơi, Harry, tớ được nhận đấy!! Cứ nghĩ là Parkinson cơ, may mà họ nhận tớ. Này Harry,…”  
“Bình tĩnh Mione, không bồ ấy xỉu luôn bây giờ.”. Ron gật gù, nháy mắt với cậu. Harry cúi đầu, bật ngón cái về phía cô bạn mình. Cậu vui khi thấy Hermione sôi nổi như vậy về công việc, cô ấy xứng đáng được công nhận cho chính năng lực của mình, chứ không chỉ dựa hơi gia đình như Pansy Parkinson. Hơn nữa, cứ nhìn Ron loay hoay trên ghế với chiếc hộp nhung-không-mấy-kín-đáo ở túi quần, Harry chắc còn được uống rượu mừng sớm luôn.  
“Mừng Mione đánh bại 50 đối thủ.”  
Harry cười, ra dấu. “Mừng Mione thắng trận.”  
Họ cụng ly, Ron nốc cạn ly trước khi kéo Hermione ra sàn nhảy. Harry lắc lắc đầu, cười tủm tỉm. Đột nhiên, Marcus Flint huých vai cậu.  
“Có người cần gặp mày ở cửa sau, Evans.”, gã hất hàm trước khi giật lấy chai gin trên tủ, “Nói gì về sói ấy. Bộ mày tham gia Hội Động vật hả?”  
Phổi Harry chưa bao giờ yếu đến thế - cậu phóng như bay ra ngoài, suýt đâm vào mấy cô gái ăn mặc thiếu vải. Mắt cậu cay xè.  
Tom.

\--------------------------------------------

Nhưng người chờ nó không phải là Tom Marvolo Riddle. Chí ít ra không phải Tom của Harry.  
Gã cao, vóc người gầy hơn Tom. Má gã hóp lại, nước da bợt bạt trắng như thể gã chưa từng ra khỏi nhà bao giờ. Người đàn ông kỳ lạ mặc một bộ vest đen chỉn chu, mái tóc dài buộc lỏng sau lưng, vài sợi tóc lòa xòa rủ trước mặt. Còn đôi mắt…  
Harry bước lùi lại khi ánh đèn neon vàng vọt phả lên mặt gã như một tấm khăn vàng ệch, mưa chảy tí tách trên những mái nhà thi nhau đổ xuống đầu cậu, nhưng mắt Harry không hề lừa cậu.  
Đôi mắt gã hẹp dài, thay vì màu xanh xám mà Harry vẫn mong mỏi được gặp lại, tối sẫm với những vệt đỏ chạy dài quanh đồng tử. Hệt như những hòn than sắp lụi tàn được thổi bùng lên, cháy sáng đến chói mắt.  
Đôi mắt ấy thiêu đốt Harry, khiến cậu tan ra thành bụi tro, bởi người trước mặt cậu không phải Tom, không phải là Tom.  
“Harry.”  
Như con nai chết sững dưới ánh đèn, Harry loạng choạng lùi lại. Đôi mắt đỏ lóe lên tia tổn thương.  
“Anh ở đây.”  
Harry mở miệng, nhưng những gì cậu phát ra chỉ là tiếng ‘u u’ câm lặng. Đôi mắt xanh ngập những nước khi Harry lao vào, thụi một quả chính xác lên cằm khiến gã bật ngửa ra sau, ngã nhào vào vũng nước mưa cáu bẩn.  
Cậu biết gã là ai. Tom Marvolo Riddle, cái tên khốn nạn dám rời bỏ cậu, dám lừa dối cả thị trấn với cái chết bi bi thảm thảm. Tom Marvolo Riddle, người trở về như bóng ma Giáng sinh giữa những đêm hè oi ả. Tom Marvolo Riddle, người gián tiếp khiến cậu mất đi giọng nói. Tom Marvolo Riddle, người mà cậu đang lao vào đánh đấm cho hả giận, và cũng là kẻ mang cái tên Voldemort quái đản đang là đề tài bàn tàn của mọi người.  
Tom, không, phải gọi là Sorvolo-chết tiệt-Elvis-Voldemort (hẳn là Harry đã cười đi, nếu cậu không bận đấm vào mặt gã), dám chường mặt ra đây, sau 3 năm lặn biệt tích, để nói một câu đơn giản.  
Mẹ kiếp thật!

\-------------------------------------------

“Harry.”, Voldemort nhìn lên. Máu hòa nước mưa chảy ròng ròng từ vết cắt trên lông mày khiến mắt gã mờ mờ đỏ, nhưng sức nặng của Harry vẫn đè trên ngực gã, ấm nóng và yên bình đến lạ.  
Ấy là trước kia. Còn bây giờ, người yêu gã nắm chặt tay quanh cổ áo mà nhấc mặt gã lên. Harry đang khóc, nhưng cậu không hề nói một tiếng nào – điều ấy khiến Voldemort còn rợn gáy hơn những cú đánh thi nhau lao vào mặt gã từ nãy đến giờ.  
“Ôi.”, gã thở ra một hơi khi tay Harry (lại) thụi vào bụng, nhưng không hề phản ứng lại. Mãi đến khi cậu úp mặt lên vai Voldemort, vai run rẩy dưới mưa như một con chim sẻ lạc mẹ, gã mới ôm siết cậu vào lòng. Hít vào. Thở ra. Mặc cho nước bùn có làm hỏng quần áo họ và đông cứng chân gã, Voldemort vẫn cẩn thận giữ rịt Harry trong lòng, mũi cọ vào đỉnh đầu cậu.  
“Anh ở đây, shh.”, gã vỗ về, tay chạm vào hông Harry. Voldemort nhắm mắt, để Harry lịm dần trong ngực gã.  
“Anh ở đây, Harry.”  
Harry hôn gã ngấu nghiến, răng cậu va vào răng gã đầy tuyệt vọng khi họ đổ nhào từ chiếc taxi. Voldemort bế thốc cậu lên, không quên ném một nắm tiền lả tả cho tài xế trước khi đè nghiến Harry vào cửa. Tay cậu run rẩy choàng qua cổ gã khi Voldemort xé toạc áo cậu, và Harry nhét chìa khóa vào ổ, kịp vặn chốt khiến cả hai ngã xuống sàn nhà, cùng lúc khi tay gã luồn vào cạp quần cậu.  
Voldemort chớp mắt khi Harry đẩy gã khỏi người, rồi cười đầy khiêu khích khi Harry cưỡi lên hông gã, mắt xanh tối như rừng Cấm vào đầu thu. Cậu cọ lên người gã, đầu ngửa ra sau khi Voldemort chồm dậy, đá sập cửa khép lại. Bóng tối phủ lên họ như mạng nhện, khiến chân Harry dính chặt quanh lưng gã khi Voldemort bế cậu lên phòng ngủ, lưỡi gã nóng rực trên cổ cậu.  
Tay Harry trượt xuống bụng gã, chậm và chậm như tra tấn, giật đứt cúc quần và cuối cùng trượt xuống dưới bụng Voldemort khiến gã lảo đảo tựa vào tường, thở hổn hển khi những ngón tay lạnh đẫm nước mưa, cuối cùng, cuộn lấy quanh gã.  
“Harry”, Voldemort rít lên, hông nhấp nhô không kiểm soát. Gã nghe tiếng cậu thở gấp bên tai khi cả hai ngã lên giường, và tay còn lại của Harry kéo áo gã khỏi vai.  
Môi gã mở ra, răng nhấn lên vết sẹo vắt ngang cổ cậu, đặt những nụ hôn ướt át dọc theo xương quai hàm. Tay gã chạy loạn trên người Harry, xé toạc quần áo cậu rồi lượn xuống giữa hai chân mở rộng của Harry, và nhấn.  
Harry kêu lên, âm thanh nghèn nghẹt và tù vọng trong cổ họng. Họ ôm siết lấy nhau khi Voldemort cuối cùng chìm hẳn trong cửa mình Harry, ồ ồ thở bên tai khi gã thúc mạnh hông, nhấc bổng Harry vào lòng. Tay họ đan chặt, ngực dán sát vào nhau khi trán Harry tựa lên má gã, đôi mắt xanh lục ướt đẫm nước.  
“Anh nhớ em anh nhớ em.”, Voldemort thì thầm, như van nài được cứu rỗi. Chóp mũi gã cọ lên vành tai cậu.  
“Anh yêu em.”  
“Ngn.”  
Harry rên, âm thanh tắc nghẽn trong lồng ngực, rừ rừ như một con mèo. Cậu nhấc chân quấn chặt quanh sườn Voldemort, và lần đầu tiên trong đời, răng cậu cắm sâu xuống cổ Voldemort, vị máu nồng ấm tuôn đầy trong khoang miệng.

‘Sói kết đôi một lần duy nhất trong đời.’, Harry thầm nghĩ, khi người yêu cậu gầm lên, bắn thẳng vào trong bụng cậu. Voldemort hôn cậu, nụ hôn ngọt ngào và dịu êm. Mọi thứ ổn cả rồi.

Lần đầu tiên Voldemort rơi nước mắt, khi gã không còn nghe câu “Em yêu anh” từ Harry nữa.

\---------------------------------------------

Harry giật mình tỉnh giấc, quờ tay sang bên giường. Vai cậu buông thõng đầy nhẹ nhõm khi một cánh tay vắt ngang qua eo cậu, và tiếng tim đập đều đặn áp trên lưng.  
“Ngủ đi em.”, giọng Voldemort nghe ngái ngủ đến lạ. Harry chuồn người vào ổ chăn, tay nắm chặt gã. Bỗng dưng, Harry rút phắt nắm tay hai người lên, nheo mắt nhìn qua lằn sáng đơn độc len qua giữa khe rèm.  
Trên tay cậu, chiếc nhẫn bạc trơn nhẵn ôm gọn lấy ngón tay Harry. Tay Voldemort giật nhẹ, chiếc nhẫn tương tự sáng lấp lánh. Và Harry mỉm cười, chìm vào hơi ấm của gã khi bình minh rạn nứt cuối chân trời.  
Tom không rời bỏ cậu, ngay cả khi mặt trời lên cao. Harry không còn tỉnh giấc lúc bình minh lần nào nữa – Tom, hay Voldemort, đã về rồi.

Bạn đời của cậu đã về rồi.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, vậy là xong rồi. Em xin phép nghỉ đến sau tháng 7, em sẽ quay lại với The Tower sau nha ~~


End file.
